TMNT: The Girl Of My Dreams: Rapheal
by AmazeballsName
Summary: It was just a normal day for Harriet, until she was attacked by the Kraang and was saved by a certain green-eyed turtle who has more attitude than the world. They develop feelings for each other and what they have to go through to be together is amazing. I will make one for each turtle. Better than it sounds!
1. Chapter 1: The Rescue

**TMNT: The Girl of my dreams.**

**Raphael's Story.**

AN: Hi there! AmazeballsName here, I just want to write this story a it has been bugging me for days. I don't know how long it's gonna be but I hope you like it and please feel free to reveiw, favourite, follow or check out my other stories! I will be publishing more of these for each turtle. :-) Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Rescue.

Harriet's POV

It was a normal day for me, I went to school, my parents met me at the gate and we walked home. But it was not a normal day and it would change my life forever! My name then was Harriet a normal 15 year old girl, but things change...

I was chatting and laughing with my parents as we walked down the streets but then we heard a noise, a kind of squeal, I looked down the dark alley-way and called out. "Hello?"

"Harriet, what on earth are you doing?!" Her father shouted back to her. "Your mother has the dinner on."

As I turned to go something grabbed me. "Ahhhh!" "Mummy, Daddy! Help me!" I screamed as loud as I could.

"Kraang, please make the one known as a human to stop making that noise that which is called shouting as it hurts Kraang." Said the thing that grabbed her.

It hit me on the head and everythin started to go blurry, the last thing I saw was my parents screaming as a strange green liqued was poured over them and then everything went black...

That was the start of my new life.

Raph's POV

We were on the look out for the Kraang as Donnie had hacked into their files and said the base of operations should be somewhere near by, I was flipping over a building when I heard a shout.

"Mommy! Daddy! Help me!"

Leo immeditotly stopped and looked around searching for the cause of the noise. "We gotta check it out, someone could be in trouble..."

"No kidding Leo!" I retorted sarcasticly, but stopped as I heard another scream, this time from a woman and a man.

We hurried to the area of the ruckus just to see a man and a woman screaming as a Kraang poured mutangen all over them.

"Noooo!" They all screamed

"Kraang, look it is the ones known as the turtles that Kraang must destroy for Kraang."

"Understood Kraang, Kraang will destroy the ones known as the turtles for Kraang."

Then they started shooting at us and the fight began...

3rd Person View

Donnie jumped from the roof to the couple on the ground, they were transforming and there was nothing he could do about it but watch. Behind him Donnie could her guns firing and his little brother's famous war-cry "Cowabunga!" Donnie was pulled back to what was happening in front of him when the couple's bodies began to merge together. "Uhh... guys?" "What Donnie can't you see we are busy?!" "Well I'm sorry to interupt but they are mutating!"

All four turtles, even the Kraang turned to see the mutation.

Shreiks and cries of pain filled the air and the bodies began to merge together in the most disgusting way. "Aaah It's a man-woman thing!" Mikey shouted running back towards Leo and using him as a shield. "Seriously? A man-woman thing... that's bad even for you." Raph said as he too stepped back.

"Well I'm sorry if I can't think of a name when I'm underpressure!"

"Wow Mikey I didn't known your brain could use big words and not explode!"

The two started arguing shouting insults back and forth until Leo stepped in. "Guys! Stop we are not doing any good! We have to stop the Kraang and that man-woman!" He turned around to see they were gone. "Great! Thanks guys, we not only lost a chance to find out what the Kraang are up to but we lost the mutant! For all we know they-it could be destroying the city!" Leo glared at his younger brothers, and they looked away obviously ashamed.

"Come on, let's go." Leo said as he turned to leave, the rest followed. As Raph turned he heard a moan. "Huh?" He stepped cautiously over to the trash-can where the sound came from. "You better show your self or I'll bust your skull!" He said as he pulled out his twin sais.

"Ughhhh..." Came the reply. "Your just a barrel of sunshine, Oh god... my parents!"

"Raph?" another voice said, he turned around to see Leo, Mikey and Donnie standing there, "Who are you talking to?"

"There is someone over there pointing to the shadowed area behind a dumpster. But she, well I think it's a she, won't come out!"

"Hey! I am a she, JERKS!"

"She reminds me alot of you Raph." Mikey giggled "Hey dudette, can you come out? We won't hurt you."

"I can try..." A minute later a girl, probably 15, limps out. She stares at the turtles for second and collapses but before she closed her eyes she stares up at them and whispers "Awesome..." And then she was engulfed in darkness.

AN: omg! Cliff-hanger and please point out mistakes but no hate. Thanks R & R! (Which means read and reveiw, incase you didn't know! :-) )


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the mutants

**TMNT: The Girl of my dreams.**

**Raphael's Story.**

AN: Hey there, Next chapter sorry it took forever I have no excuse just was a bit lazy, anyway enjoy! :-) BTW this is the 2012 universe!

Chapter 2: Meeting the turtles (And a giant rat!)

Harriet's POV

He was strong, when I blacked out I could feel strong arms picking me up and holding me close. I felt the air brush off my face as he ran. But then I smelt a horrible smell, one that caused me to stir a little, then after a few minutes of smelly stuff I felt something soft, like a bed or something. Probably a bed. And that's when I felt the urge to wake up... so I did.

"Ugh..." I groaned a bit before managing to open my eyes. And the first thing I see is a giant turtles checking my pulse. "Holy Crap!" The turtle looks at me when I say that. He is quite tall and has a purple mask. He stares at me for another second then says "Your not scared?" I shake my head and he smiles a little with his gappy teeth, "Ok that's a first... Umm, sorry where are my manners. Hi I'm Donnatello but you can call me Donnie." I slowly nod "I'm Harriet but you can call me Harry."

After Donnie checked me over he brought me out to see the rest of his family. "Ok don't freak out, they all look like me but they act like normal people, except Mikey." I giggle at that comment.

We walk into a living room type area and I immediotly see three other turtles and a... giant rat? As Donnie and I walk in they turn to us. The giant rat smiles and says "Welcome, young lady to our home, My name is Hamato but you can call me Master Splinter. And these are my sons but I assume you already met Donnatello." I sheepishly nod and turn to the other turtles and introduce myself, "Hello my name is Harriet but you can call me Harry."

Then it is their turn to nod, the one in the blue mask steps forward and greets me first, "Hello Harry, My name is Leonardo but please call me Leo." The next with an orange mask and is eating pizza happily shouts" What up dawg!? The names Michealangelo but I prefer Mikey." I smile at his antics and turn to the last one. He has a red mask on and emerald eyes that I nearly lost myself in, "Rapheal, but Raph for short." He simply stats. '_Oooohhh_' I think to myself '_The bad boy of the group... this will be interesting_' I smile again but it quickly vanishes as I realise something "Where are my parents?"

**AN: **And that's it for now... I'm really tired. Bye!


	3. Chapter 3: Greif and Comfort

**TMNT: The Girl of my dreams.**

**Raphael's Story.**

AN: Hey there, Next chapter is finally up. My room was being painted so all my stuff was packed away, including my computer AAARRRRRGGGGHHHH! Oh well here's the new chapter.

Chapter 3: Greif and Comfort

Harriet's POV

"I'm really sorry about this Harry, but your parents were mutated into some kind man-woman creature. We have no idea where they went or how to cure them. I'm so sorry."

Those words were like a stab in the gut. I felt numb, my legs felt wobbly and I collapsed. But before I hit the ground strong hands caught me. "Bring her to the spare room Raph, she needs to rest." one of the turtles, probably Donnatello said. When the hands let go of me I was lying on a soft bed.

I opened my eyes to be greeted with emerald. "Hey Harry." Raph said quietly"Oh uh... hey." Raph sighed "Hey Harriet, I can leave if you want."

Raph silently sat next to me. No one spoke for a while "I know how you feel." "Hmm?" Raph looked very uncomfortable "I know how it feels to lose someone really close to you. Me and my older brother Leonardo had an argument, And then I ended up leading my two younger brothers into an enemy base, I didn't know how to lead properly and Mikey ended up in a coma... by following MY orders!"

(Snakeweed episode!)

"Raph... I-I-I don't know what to say..." I stuttered but then I found myself hugging him. "Thank you for sharing that with me, and know that it wasn't your fault. It probably made you realise how much Mikey means to you, and that's always good to know."

And unexpectedly he hugged back... and we stayed there for the rest of the evening.

**AN: I**'m really sorry this is so short, and really badly done. I'm sooooooooooo tired!


End file.
